


honey, help me out of this mess

by gandersons



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandersons/pseuds/gandersons
Summary: Fox is a fugitive in the city, he ends up in a speakeasy to hide out and finds an enigmatic flapper named Dana Scully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in a while, let alone msr fic, so bear with me lmao. if i got anything historically incorrect feel free to send me an ask @bisexualgillian !

Scully sat with focus, cigarette holder in hand. Her satin dress flowing almost endlessly down her legs, matching the color of her cheeks, a dark pink. She felt her short, soft hair tickle her head. She wouldn't usually be at a place like this dressed this nice, but she felt nice today, and it would be a shame to miss out on showing off. 

She had a gin rickey in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. She probably shouldn't have gone out on a night like this, she knew everyone back home wouldn't dare go to a speakeasy, let alone open their front door.

There was a fugitive on the loose, everyone knew it, yet you could see dozens of carefree people, dancing and drinking without a care in the world. Nobody really knew who the criminal was, though. The news was so fresh they hadn't even printed out wanted posters yet.

She knew that to be out in the city, she would be risking her life, but what's life without a little danger?

Scully could almost hear her mother’s voice, scolding her about leaving the house at such a late hour, how idiotic it was to be out in a dangerous city, and how her dress was too provocative.

As she was in deep thought about her mother’s “wise” advice, a man stepped through the door. Many men had stepped through the door in the time she had been there, but this one was obnoxiously different. He had a certain flair to him, he seemed more interesting than the other deadbeats coming in at this hour.

He stumbled over to the bar with a suave clumsiness, he looked directly at Scully, their eyes met and Scully knew she had to introduce herself. 

She walked over to the barstool he was resting at, “What is a fine man like you doing at a juice joint like this? And its past 11pm?!”

“I’ve had quite a day, I think I can be an owl for one night, babe”

“Don’t you babe me! You shouldn't even be out, with a murderer on the loose and all” she snappily replied, she couldn’t let him know she wanted some fun.

“Oh please, there is nothing to worry about. Do you seriously think someone would commit a crime like that in a boring town like this?”

“Who knows anymore, really. The world is full of crime, it’s all around us! We just choose not to notice” 

He rolled his eyes slowly, he saw the playfulness in her eyes. This was the first person he felt safe with all day.  
“You haven’t told me your name yet? If you’re trying to be mysterious, it's not working” Scully felt confident, she felt something she hadn't ever felt.

“Ouch, that's a harsh reality check? My name Fox, that’s all I can say”

Scully started chuckling, to her, this secretive game he was playing was almost pathetic. She was becoming skeptical of him.

“What’re you, a fugitive or something? Well, Fox, that’s quite an interesting name you have. My name Is Dana Scully, but you can call me Scully” she said with a biting wit. 

“Would you care for a dance? It would be an honour to dance with mystery man Fox.” 

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her hand and drug her out of her chair. It almost felt perfect to Scully, having her independence. She was finally able to dance with mystery men, go to speakeasies, and wear the darkest rouge. As she danced without a care, listening to the swing music in the background, tapping her feet to the tune of the band, she gazed into Fox’s eyes and felt something exciting.

She was happy dancing with him, now she wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but it couldn't hurt to wonder “could this be?”.

Although he looked tired, he had a swanky suit on, nicely combed hair, and freshly shined shoes. Maybe he was a fugitive? A man doing hard labor wouldn't have the money for all of this. She didn’t want to waste the moment, though. Given, this had been her first time since she moved here that she had fun with a man.

She saw Fox’s eye trailing off to a tall man in a long trench coat, pointy black shoes, and a mean look to him. 

“I’m so sorry, I have to go” Fox said frantically 

“So soon? We just met”

He quietly took his hands off of Scully, and like a cat in the dark, slowly moved away from her to the back door of the nightclub. Of course, Scully followed him. She knew it was a dumb idea, but she was so invested in getting to know him she didn’t care.

Much to her dismay, and to his, he ran down the street trying to find anything to hide behind. 

She didn’t want to admit to herself that his eyes were mesmerizing, or that his face made her stomach flutter. She didn’t want to think about falling for another man, and definitely not this man. 

She was standing idly at the doorway, she saw Fox run down the alleyway and she was making a decision. This decision was not an easy one, if he was a fugitive, she could change her entire life just by chasing the man that made her smile. A man that she had met at a bar, she almost didn’t want to go, but she knew she had to. She knew it would bug her endlessly if she didn’t.

She cautiously stepped out of the doorway, slowly stepping down the steps and, like a detective gazing her eyes up and down the alleyway in hopes of seeing him. She resorted to running down the street that she saw him go down. 

The cool breeze gave her a shiver as he crossed her arms even tighter. She jogged down the street in her high heels, as she ran she looked at every nook and cranny down this road. Although her search for him was fruitless, a peeper did walk up to her.

 

“Hello ma’am, I have a couple inquiries for you about a murderer on the loose in this city” 

“Well of course, I have no idea why you would think I know anything about this but, go ahead” her voice was starting to trail off

He had a stern look on his face “Have you seen a man about this tall, dark brown hair, last seen wearing a suit” 

She didn’t know what to say, actually, she had no words at all. The only thing she wanted to say - could say, was “No”. she couldn’t bear the fact that she had danced with a murderer. Her brain was going nuts, how could she have done this? She actually had feelings for a damn criminal.

“No, but there are many men like that in this city, good luck finding him” she muttered, almost too scared to talk 

“Well, thank you for your time. If you think you’ve spotted him, please report to the police station.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she inserted her key into her door, she felt more calm than she had before. She knew that she would get home, get into her pajamas, and hopefully, drift off to sleep. She didn’t know if she could sleep at all, honestly. The nerves from tonight’s events were making her stomach ache. 

It was almost surreal to her, but she was trying to downplay it in her mind. It wasn’t that bad, who knows if he was the fugitive anyways? There are tons of men like that here, it could be anyone.

But that didn’t calm her nerves. Actually, knowing that it could be anyone made it 100x times worse. 

She opened her dresser and grabbed her favorite pair of silk pyjamas, she took of her jewelry and pinned up her hair. She walked into the bathroom to take off her makeup and wash her face,  
watery lipstick showing up on the washcloth.

She really was exhausted, her bed was where she would rather be. Cozily asleep, dreaming about something, anything, than what happened tonight. To some people it wouldn’t be that bad, something they could just brush off and move on from. Scully was able to do that, but not with this, something about it was still lingering in her mind. She wasn’t able to move on from the memory, as if it were glued to her brain. 

She didn’t really want to forget it, it seemed too strange of a situation to just forget about it. Scully wasn’t one to let things like this go, it wasn’t easy for her not to think about what could’ve happened. 

At that moment she was only thinking about one thing, where he was. She barely knew him, and what she did know about him was that he was an accused murderer, but her heart still wondered about him. She crawled into bed and wrapped her comforter around herself, she took slow breaths as she tried to calm herself down and drift off to sleep. 

Her window was open, blowing soft air into her small bedroom. It was the only one she could afford, but it worked. She had very little belongings anyways, she pretty much took everything she could fit in her bag.

But it wasn’t time to think about that, she had work in the morning. The commute to work was long and boring, she had no one to talk to at work either. She only had one person she could trust, and that was herself. 

Out of nowhere, she heard a noise coming from the fire escape. A chill went down her spine, and her body froze. The breeze swiftly drove through her window, her teeth chattered, and her mind was racing as she prepared herself for the worst. And no, it wasn’t overdramatic. 

“Hello?!” her teeth chattered as she spoke

It was quiet for a few minutes 

“Oh god, leave right now before I call the fucking cops!” 

“Listen, please - just hear me out. I’m completely innocent, you have to trust me on this.” 

“Give me one good reason why I should trust you”

She was angry, she was done with this. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted to end this night. He was a criminal, no one in the world would want a criminal to pop up at their window after midnight. 

“I’ve been framed, now I understand if you don’t believe me but you’re the only one who can help me” the sincerity in his voice was almost sickening 

She didn’t believe, but this little voice inside of her, the only voice of justice in her at this moment, was telling her otherwise. It was all adding up, why would he come to her without a weapon if he wasn’t innocent? What criminal wouldn’t carry a weapon around? 

“Fox”

“Yes?”

“Call me crazy, but I just might believe you”

“So are you coming..?” 

 

As she stood up from her bed, she tasted freedom. She tasted relief from her past, from being held down, being told what to do. She walked closer to the window and smiled softly, she saw the full moon from the corner of her eye, and grabbed his hand.

“Well, let’s go”


End file.
